


Barry/Rogues Ficlet Collection 2016

by DoreyG



Series: Ficlet Collections 2016 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry/LITERALLY ALL THE ROGUES, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: comment_fic, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Painplay, Sharing Clothes, Superpower Sex, Team Dynamics, Teasing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of any Barry/Rogues ficlets that I write that are under 500 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thaw [Barry Allen/Leonard Snart]

**Author's Note:**

> This collection follows much the same logic as my Hal/Bruce collection (and the Hal/Sinestro collection that is inevitably coming). Any fics under 500 words with a Barry/Rogues pairing will go in here. Not all of these will be in the same universe, not all of these will be connected. More details will be in the individual chapter titles/notes.
> 
> Be braced for potential orgies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len try out Barry's super healing.

“You ready for this, kid?”

“Len,” Barry sighs, in that very specific tone that means he’s being as patient as he can, “if I wasn’t ready then I wouldn’t be here. I thought you knew that.”

“Hm,” he says, and allows his fingers to trail up over the boy’s flank, feeling soft flesh and the firmness of muscle underneath, “excuse me for wishing to make my partner comfortable. I guess romance really is dead and buried with an axe in its back, hey Barry?”

“ _Len_ ,” Barry huffs, frowns, sits back on his haunches in one smooth flow of muscle, “look, I do appreciate it. But it’ll be fine, honestly. I care about you, okay, I _trust_ you. I know you’d never hurt me permanently, and I know that I can heal fast enough to make anything else absolutely fine. Go ahead, it’ll be _alright_.”

“Hm,” He says, thoughtfully. Reaches up to caress Barry’s naked hip with one careful hand, “so you’re absolutely sure?”

“ _Len_ -“

He lifts up his other hand, quite suddenly, presses the cold cell from the gun hard against Barry’s flesh. The boy bucks at it, hisses air out from between his teeth as his skin turns black and blue. One moment, two...

“Yes,” Barry grits out, rough and breathless as his skin goes back to a healthy shade of pink, “Yes, I’m _absolutely_ sure.”

And he grins, and drags his boy steadily down.


	2. The Best [Barry/Axel + Barry/Leonard + Barry/Lisa + Barry/Mark]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel has a crush.

“It’s just a crush,” Lisa huffs, cleaning her gun in a rather pointed manner as she smiles at him, “a silly little thing, that it’s fun to think about but not worth obsessing over. Now, please, stop mooning after him or my finger may just accidentally slip on the trigger and put you in a hospital.”

“He’s the Flash,” Mark huffs, sending him a glare that he’d honestly be _terrified_ by if he hadn’t seen the man drunkenly drooling on a table just a few nights back, “our worst enemy, the permanent thorn in our side, an irritatingly red blur at best. Keep talking about him like that, and I _will_ strike you with lightening.”

“Even consider laying a finger on him,” Len drawls, calmly dragging him away by the arm after a robbery, “and I will make sure that you never walk, drink or breathe again. And believe me, Trickster, that is a _promise_.”

But he doesn’t care, he doesn’t listen. He looks at the Flash, blurring and red and so very _earnest_ , and he knows that it’s _love_. The forever and always kind.


	3. Destiny [Harrison Wells | Eobard Thawne /Barry Allen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not quite clear who holds the power in their relationship.

He’s grown used to holding the direction of Barry Allen’s life in his hands. He’s _owned_ the man since the night he killed his mother, and almost twenty years later he’s grown fully comfortable with the knowledge that he could very easily snap his fingers and change everything just like _that_.

In true love with Iris West? Nope.

Member of the Justice League? Nowhere close.

All powerful, life ruining foe? Of _course_ not.

…Or so he thinks. Until one night, one perfectly ordinary night, when Barry lifts his head from his pillow and sends him a drowsy smile. And suddenly, quite suddenly, he has to face the knowledge that he could ruin everything good about Barry Allen’s life but that he doesn’t _want_ to.

And suddenly, quite suddenly, has to face the knowledge that Barry has just as much power over him.


	4. Heroes [Barry/Axel]

" _Ow_."

"Oh, dammit," The Flash mutters, and very firmly grabs his arm. Guides him over from the scene of their epic battle, from where he was just punched in the fucking face, and towards the nearest bench, "okay, sit down here. No, don't tilt your head back..."

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" He asks, slightly muffled.

"No, that's bad for you. Trust me, I got punched in the face a _lot_ when I was a kid. Pinch your nose instead, on that fleshy bit above the nostrils. Yeah, just like that," Flash watches him for a long few seconds, obviously concerned. Eventually gives a slightly frustrated sigh, and places a gentle hand on his back, "lean forwards, try to breathe through your mouth. You want some ice?"

"You can get me some ice?" He manages incredulously. Shocked to find that he still sounds muffled, but that the flow of blood from his nose actually seems to be decreasing, "are you... Supposed to do that?"

"Practically? Probably not. Morally?" A brief blur, that it hurts his eyes to look at, and then the Flash clears again. Gently presses a pack of peas, obviously from the nearest supermarket, to his nose, "I've had a fair few nosebleeds myself. They're not _dangerous_ , but they are..."

"Annoying," he says, and tries to move the hand with the ice away. Finds himself oddly pleased, when the Flash refuses to budge, "like me, huh?"

"Well, you're the one who said it," the Flash laughs, and it's so warm that he feels like a flower growing underneath it. He's known about his little crush for a while now, but it's kind of nice to have it confirmed, "despite what you may think, I don't like to see people in pain. Especially not when I can actually do something about it, for once."

He tries to slowly nod, is stopped by the Flash's steady hand and settles for a weak thumbs up instead. They sit there in content silence for a long few moments, as the blood flow slows and then stops.

"...Are you going to take me back to prison now, then?"

"I kind of have to," the Flash sighs, taking the ice pack away. But as he moves to drop it in the nearest bin, his smile remains, "but, hey, we can wait a few more minutes. Just to make sure you're alright, y'know?"


	5. Icy Blue [Leonard Snart/Barry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is cold, Snart is indifferent until he's most certainly not.

"It's _cold_ in here."

"What a surprise," he drawls, checking his gun and cheerfully ignoring Barry's shivers, "a warehouse, currently leased by a man who calls himself Captain Cold, is a little _chilly_. The shock of the century!"

"Len," Barry stares at him flatly, attempts to give his very sternest look. _Adorable_ , "honestly, I'm freezing. Can't you do something about it?"

"Even if I wanted to..." He makes a face, the specific one that he _knows_ always drives Barry nuts, "nah."

"Len, honest to god, if you don't do _something_ about this temperature problem I am going to run out of here right now and go somewhere warmer."

"Scarlet..."

"Like to Harrison Wells, for _instance_ ," Barry smiles at him deliberately, thoughtfully taps a finger against his lips, "as I recall, his room is _so_ hot that I may actually need to _lose_ some clothes..."

"Honestly, Barry, I can't do anything about the temperature," he says through gritted teeth, and _narrowly_ resists the urge to just toss the gun aside, "there's no way of regulating it in here. If you _actually_ want to be warm, I suggest putting more clothes on over your skintight leather ensemble. Who knows, apparently _that_ warms some people up."

"It's never warmed you," Barry matters, and vanishes in a blur. He sighs, low in his nose, and forces himself to turn back to his gun. No need to respond to Barry's teasing, no need to allow a rise to be gotten out of him. If he just focuses on the work, _ignores_ the boy's antics...

There's the tap of superspeed feet on the floor, and then a slightly smug cough. He looks up, and is _stunned_ to find Barry drowning in his parka.

"You were right," Barry informs him after several long seconds of silence, smiling so brightly that it's very hard to give a damn about pretty much anything else in the universe, "this _is_ a hell of a lot warmer. Damn, I don't know why I didn't think of such a solution sooner."

He stares at Barry for a few moments, he stares down at his gun for a few moments more.

...He tosses his gun back onto the table, and rises with a loud screech that sends Barry laughing. Fuck the gun, it can wait a few minutes when his boy in red has apparently decided to become a boy in icy blue.


	6. Something Good [Alwaysagirl!Barry Allen/Leonard Snart]

Her name is Betty Allen. Her hair is middling brown, but tends to flash gold when she steps into the light. Her eyes are wide, and so permanently optimistic that it's a wonder she hasn't strained herself yet. Whenever she laughs she does it at the top of her lungs, and whenever she smiles it's a miracle that flowers don't spring up around her feet. She's a bubbling, chirping _sunbeam_ of a person and-

...It confuses him.

Because, look, he's never really been the sunbeam type. He likes women who purr their words and can kill you with a glance if so inclined, likes men with tattoos and a penchant for solving all disagreements with stabbing. Life is better with a side of danger to it. It tends to keep you fresh, interested, _alive_ for a lot longer than when you allow yourself good things.

But he looks at Betty Allen, the _Flash_ , with her sometimes golden hair and permanently optimistic eyes and mouth always ready to burst into the most hopeful smile that he's ever had the privilege of seeing.

And he thinks - just maybe, just _sometimes_ when caught in her glorious rays - that perhaps he can allow himself something good just this once.


End file.
